May, December
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: After the war, Vivian Potter married and started a family. She decided she wanted a change, and started her own chain of bookstores. Spellbound Books was an instant success, unlike her marriage that had fallen apart. Moving to the States to open more stores, she meets Author, and Agent David Rossi, and sparks fly. AU, FemHarry/DR, Magic Revealed! Read warnings inside.
1. Spellbound

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds!**

**WARNING: AU, Fem Harry, bad language, sexual content. Large age difference, possible violence, wonky timelines.**

***NOTE* _After the war with Voldemort, the Wizarding World is forced into the open! MAGIC REVEALED! This takes place 20 years after the final battle. Sirius is alive. Instead, Arthur Weasley died. Harry Potter timeline pushed 10 years into the past. Vivian Potter (FemHarry) was born July 31'st, 1970. This is a FemHarry/David Rossi pairing. Past HP/KS._**

**_BIG THANKS TO WHITE COLLAR BLACK WOLF for giving me the idea, and your story requests!_**

Chapter 1

Vivian Potter was _not_ a morning person. Due to this, and her late return from London last night, she was not a happy camper this morning. Only on her second cup of coffee, it took her a few moments to remember that there was a book signing at her store today. David Rossi, retired Special Agent, Profiler, and ex Marine was signing his new book: Frenzy: America's Worst Spree Killers tonight at 5pm. This would make it a long day for Vivian.

After the war, the Wizarding World was exposed to the Muggles. There had been varied reactions to this revalation. Due to her part in the war, she was forced into the limelight, and became somewhat of an Ambassador to the Magical World. For someone who hated attention, this was a nightmare. After a couple of years, she had decided she needed a change of pace.

Vivian had always been rather quiet, and preferred peaceful pastimes over loud, boisterous ones. She decided to use some of her inheritance to open a Bookstore. Eighteen years later, and she had a chain of bookstores across the UK, and US - thirty two and counting. She was very proud of Spellbound Books. They sold both Magical, and Muggle titles.

She had settled down, married, and started a family. After her second child was born, her marriage started to slowly deteriorate. The stresses of their jobs, and the fact that they rarely saw each other, caused a rift between her and Kingsley. They finally decided to seperate before they started hating each other. They had a much better relationship now, than the last few years of their marriage.

She had returned home from London just last night, after dropping her children off with their Father. They had shared custody, and as both went back to Hogwarts in two weeks, she wouldn't see them in person until Christmas. Unless she went to watch a Quidditch game. She usually came for the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor game, since she had a son on each team.

Vivian hopped in the shower, and washed her long, wavy, dark brown hair. After that, she fixed her hair and make up. Less than half an hour later, she was on her way to her Downtown, DC location.

Dave Rossi had just come back to Virginia, by way of Spain. He was finishing up his latest book tour in his own backyard. He had decided to return to the BAU. Some of his unsolved cases had made him want another crack at them. He had unfinished business. He had a month off before he went back, and he needed it to decompress. Traveling so much for work was difficult, and he just needed to relax.

Several hours later, Rossi walked into Spellbound Books with his agent Christopher. He had never been in here, and he was very impressed with the warm, comfortable atmosphere. It was a large store, but still felt cozy- like you were at home, curled up reading on a rainy day. He could hear Frank Sinatra playing lowly throughout the store, and the smell of coffee permeated the air. The place was decorated in warm colors, and there were many inviting seating areas scattered throughout the space.

While he was looking around, Christopher was talking to a sales girl, asking her were to set up. "We have the perfect area set up for you, Mr Rossi. Ms. Potter, the owner, already has everything ready. Just let me call her, and let her know you are here." The bubbly girl said, picking up the phone at the service desk. "Ms. Potter? Mr. Rossi has arrived. Yes Ma'am." She said, then hung up. "Ms. Potter will be right down. Can I get you gentlemen a drink? Our coffee and tea selection is to die for!" She asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

'Have I ever been that energetic?' Rossi thought, bemused. "That sounds wonderful. I'll have a double expresso, please. Two sugars." Rossi said. Christopher added his order, and she flounced off to get it. He heard the clatter of heels on metal, and turned his attention to the iron, spiral staircase on the left side of the store. The upstairs appeared to be offices, and a woman was descending from that direction.

At first, all he could see was her back, but as she came around the curve, he sucked in a quick breath. The woman was lovely- no, that didn't do her justice. She was gorgeous. She was a petite little thing, but other than her short stature, she was _definitely_ all woman. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair cascading to well below her shoulders, full lips, sharp cheekbones, and creamy pale skin. She was wearing a black, kilt-like skirt that came to mid thigh, and black stockings. Her three inch heels added definition to her shapely legs, and she was wearing a kelly green, silk shirt that set off her best feature -her sparkling green eyes.

Vivian smiled warmly at Rossi and Christopher. "Welcome to Spellbound Books! My name is Vivian Potter, Founder and owner." She said, holding out her hand towards Rossi.

Dave took her hand, and instead of shaking it, kissed the back of it while giving her a subtle once-over. "Thank you. I am David Rossi, and this is my agent Cristopher Newgate. It is a genuine pleasure to meet such a _bella signora._" He said, causing her to blush lightly.

"What a charmer! No wonder there is a line of females out the door." She said, giving him a sexy grin. "Let's get you boys settled. Did Stephanie offer you something to drink?" Vivian asked, turning around and leading them to a table with a large display of his book around it. Both men took the opportunity to stare at her round, firm bottom. "I hope this is satisfactory?" She asked. There was a glass full of sharpies, spare paper, and promotional pictures on the table, with a banner behind it.

"It's perfect, thank you." Rossi said, accepting his expresso from the perky girl from earlier. "Thank you." He said to the girl, before looking back at Vivian.

"Here you go, boss. Half hot chocolate, half pumpkin latte." She said, handing a large cup of the strange concoction to Vivian.

"You are a Saint! Remind me to nominate you for canonisation later." Vivian said wryly, giving Rossi a wink before taking a drink.

'Is she flirting with me? Surely not.' Dave thought, hoping that she was. A few minutes, and more small talk later, and the book signing started. She kept his drink fresh, and brought him a glass of ice water, asking each time by whispering in his ear so as not to disturb his fans. It was driving him slightly mad, his ears were very sensetive! Worse than that, she would place her hand on his shoulder, lean down until she was a scant inch from his back, and whisper. Her breath against his neck was turning him on, bigtime!

The question was, was she doing it on purpose? Or was it all a misunderstanding?

The signing ended at 7:30. By the time everyone had left the line, it was 8pm, and the store was closing. As he gathered his things, he watched her talk to the store Manager, then her heard her stomach growl. "Did you eat lunch, boss?" He asked, giving her a stern look.

She looked at him sheepishly, shaking her head. "I got sidetracked by that call from Scotland, then started setting up. I'll get something on the way home, don't worry Mitchell." She said.

'Well, this is as good of an opportunity as any.' Rossi thought, slightly nervous. "Why don't you let me out for Supper? I'd like to thank you for all your help today." Dave said smoothly, voice luckily not betraying his nerves.

'Wait a minute, is he asking me out on a date?' Vivian wondered. Only one way to find out, she thought, summoning her Gryffindor Courage.

"That sounds wonderful, Mr. Rossi." She said with a shy smile.

"Please, call me Dave, or David." Rossi said, not quite believing his luck.

"Only if you call me Vivian." She said, then they left the store together.


	2. Witchy Woman

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds!**

**_Note: Rossi has not married Krystal yet, (he won't anymore) and he doesn't know about his daughter._**

Chapter 2

"So, tell me about yourself. Your name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure from where." Rossi said as they sipped their drinks. They had just been seated at the restaurant. Rossi had offered to drive them both, but Vivian had declined, and followed him in her small convertable.

Vivian looked slightly uncomfortable, but answered. "I was previously the British Ministry of Magic's liason to the muggle world. Have you heard anything about the Second Blood War?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Rossi flinched slightly, remembering the collapse of everything he thought he knew. He had always been a devout Catholic, so he had initially been unsure about the existence of magic. Only Pope John Paul II declaring that these powers were God given had calmed his mind.

He also remembered feeling pity for the children who had fought, and won, a war with sadistic terrorists. Potter most of all. A seventeen year old little girl, forced by destiny (and a meddling old fool) to kill a homicidal maniac with delusions of grandeur, and plans of world domination. He remembered being impressed with her story.

"I have. I actually did a couple of articles for some Law Enforcement periodicals about Tom Riddle, and what made him a psycopath. I had not made the connection before, but I thank you for your sacrifices and service." Dave said, looking at her earnestly.

"I was not in the Armed Forces. I was not a soldier." Vivian said, shaking her head.

"I disagree. You were a child soldier, if there ever was one. What happened after the war?" He asked, changing the subject.

They were interrupted by the waiter, and each ordered filet mignon. After the waiter left, Vivian answered his previous question. "I became a spokesperson for magic, even if it was absolutely_ not_ what I wanted. I married my ex-husband Kingsley Shacklebolt, then started Spellbound Books. We have two sons. Kingston is fifteen, and Cooper is thirteen. We divorced three years ago, and I moved here." Vivian said.

"Wow, two teenagers! They must be a handful. Do you have a decent relationship with your ex? Wait- isn't he the British Minister For Magic?" Dave asked, surprised.

Vivian grinned at Rossi. "Yes, he is. My boys are fantastic kids, but very mischevious. Kings and I have a much better relationship now than we did in the last few years of our marriage. The boys are at their Father's now, then they start up at Hogwarts in two weeks. I will have them at Christmas until Dec 31st, then Kings will have them until they go back to school on January 6th. We have split custody, 50/50." Vivian said. "Although we try to take a vacation together every summer. This year, we went to the Maldives."

The waiter arrived with their dinner, and they cut into their steaks, starting to eat. After a few minutes of eating quietly, Rossi broke the silence. "So, have you dated much since the divorce?" He asked, sipping his wine.

"No. This is actually the third date I have agreed to since the divorce." She said, then moaned quietly at the taste of her food.

Rossi fidgeted. Those noises she was making! "Only the third! That must have been awfully lonely." He said, surprised.

"Well..." Vivian said, then blushed lightly. "Kings and I occasionally 'kept each other company' if you know what I mean. I was always concerned that men were only interested in my money, or my fame. Kingsley was, and is, a good friend. However, he started a relationship about a year ago, so that ended." She said.

Rossi was nonplussed. Why did they divorce?

"What about you? Tell me about yourself." Vivian asked.

"Ok. Well, I have been married twice. My first wife and I had a son, but he died the same day he was born. I don't have any other children. I was in the Armed Forces, and then I went to the FBI. I worked in Hostage negotiation, then went to the BAU. I had retired from the Behavioral Analysis Unit to write, but I recently decided to return. I start again in a month." Rossi said.

Vivian placed her hand over his. "I'm so sorry. What was his name?" She asked.

Rossi cleared his throat. "James. James David Rossi."

"My oldest is Kingston James. James was my Father's name." She said, squeezing his hand.

They started talking about lighter things, becoming more flirty as dinner progressed.

"Do you like soccer?" Rossi asked at one point.

"No, but I like _football._" She said, raising an eyebrow. "I support Arsenal, but I follow Quidditch more faithfully."

Rossi laughed. "Oh, I am soo sorry Ms. British Princess. Football it is." He said with a grin.

Vivian adopted a haughty look. "I am a Dame, not a Princess." She said, then chuckled.

Rossi watched her laugh. Her face lighting up the room. "You are _so beautiful._ The sight of you makes me ache. Will you allow me to take you out again? I know I am 18 years older than you, but I don't care. I want you too much." Dave said, leaning forward and trailing his thumb down her cheek.

The action caused her to shiver. "I am not one to just jump into bed with someone, David. If you want an actual relationship, I would like to see you again. If you are only after a fling, I am not interested." Vivian said, resolutely.

"Oh, _bella_. I want much more than a fling, I assure you." Dave said, honestly hoping she gave him a chance.

Vivian looked into his eyes, judging his sincerity. "Ok. I'd love to see you again. By the way, the age difference doesn't bother me. Kingsley is sixteen years older than me." She said with a cheeky grin. "There is just _something_ about an experienced man." She said, smirking.

Oh, he would show her experience, he thought. He walked her out to her dark blue BMW convertable. "I will call you tomorrow, _bellissima_, to set up our next date." Rossi said, then leaned closer to Vivian.

'Is he going to kiss me?' She wondered. He smelled deliscious, and his closeness was making her head spin.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, and got so close, she could feel his breath against her lips. He changed course at the last minute, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Until tomorrow, gorgeous." He said, then stepped away from her.

She got into her car in a daze. She was aching for him to kiss her, but was impressed that he had taken her words to heart.

She hoped this was the begining of something great.


	3. Setting The Stage

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds!**

**_Warning! Some sexy banter between two consenting adults._**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Vivian had a smile on her face, that would not fade. Her employees were a little surprised, but glad either way.

Dave woke up in the morning with pep in his step. He may be an old dog, but he's still got it! His first order of business, was to order Ms. Vivian flowers. He decided on a large bouquet of chrysanthemums. ( He had found out that this was Vivian's much hated middle name, but David thought it was beautiful.) The flowers were in delicate shades of pink, purple, and blue. The colors so pale, the were almost washed out. He hoped she liked them.

After a hectic start to her day -they delivered _all_ of the copies of the newest John Grisham novels she had ordered (the _entire United States Worth_! 35,000 books!) to the store in New York City. For awhile, she had been afraid she would have to go there in person, but luckily her District Manager was able to handle it to her satisfaction.

Around 11am, her assistant Tracy Davis came into her office with a gorgeous bouquet of flowers for Vivian. "You must have made quite an impression on Mr Rossi, Vivian. This is quite the bouquet." She said, setting the vase on Vivian's desk.

Vivian leaned forward, looking at the flowers, and taking in their fragrance. "These are gorgeous. Was there a card?" Vivian asked.

"Oh! Yes Ma'am. I almost forgot!" She said, handing Vivian the small, sealed envelope.

"Thanks. You can go. Why don't you call Phoenix, and make sure those Clancy books arrived on time?" Vivian said, motioning towards the door.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be in my office if you need me." Tracy said, leaving her to her privacy.

Vivian played with the card for a minute, nervous about what it might say. Realising she was being ridiculous, she finally opened the the envelope.

_The beauty of these flowers pales in comparison to the beauty of the one who holds their name. Please allow me to take you out to dinner and maybe a little dancing? Call me to work out specifics. I hope to hear from you today._

_Ciao Bella,_

_David_

_703-255-4535_

"Smooth. Real smooth." Vivian mumbled to herself, as she read the card. David Rossi was certainly a smooth talker, she thought. He was definitely a flirt, but was he really serious about wanting more than just a fling? The only way to find out for sure, was to put herself out there, and take the chance. It was a scary prospect for her, but inevitable. Vivian decided to take the plunge.

Picking up her desk phone, she called David. Three rings later, he answered.

"Rossi."

"David? This is Vivian Potter."

"Vivian!" He said, and she heard some scrambling in the background. "Thank you for calling so promptly."

"Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful. How did you find out my middle name? I have had it practically stricken from every record imaginable." Vivian said, wryly. She had always hated being named Vivian Chrysanthemum Potter.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Dave said. He was _not_ going to mention him using up a favor to have her investigated by an FBI hacker. Not if he could avoid it. He knew in his gut that she was a genuine person, but he had been burned before, and he did background checks now. No Exceptions. "I think it's beautiful by the way." Rossi said, with a flirty lilt to his voice.

Vivian chuckled darkly. "Let me set the scene for you. You are a little girl, 5 years old. You have been called Freak, or Girl all your life. The day before Kindergarden starts, your Aunt tells you that 'Your name is Vivian Potter, remember that when they call the roll.' You are super excited! You have a name! Just like a regular person!" Vivian said, false excitement and childish awe in her voice.

Rossi is speechless. All the information he had read about her had only mentioned her family in one sentence, or not at all. Now he knew why.

"I answered correctly at roll call. I had been so excited to have a name. I instantly loved it. However, Vivian is not a common name, and children are cruel. I did not make any friends that first day. I was too shy, and under socialised. I also looked weird. My relatives refused to buy me any clothes. I was forced to wear my cousin Dudley's hand me downs. He was a boy, about 60lbs heavier than me. I was a laughingstock." Vivian said. She leaned back in her chair, and ran her hand through her hair. She sighed.

"The next day, we were going to learn how to write our full names. I was the only one in class that did not know my own middle name. My teacher got it off my records. It was ridiculously hard for me to try and spell it, and the teacher would not let me work on anything else until I got it. It took three days. Three days, and five pieces of construction paper to get it right. That whole three days I was constantly made fun of by the other kids. It was horrible. It made me hate that name."

Rossi leaned back in his chair and sighed. "As a profiler, there are so many things I want to say, or ask about in that entire piece of information. I won't, though. All I will say, is don't let assholes control who you are, or what you like. That gives them too much power, and the assholes already have way too much of that." Dave said, closing his eyes, briefly.

Vivian laughed, deeply. "That is sadly, too true! And I think I have met most of them!" She said, chuckling. "So, dinner and dancing?" She said, after her chuckles subsided.

"Yes, indeed. I want to wine and dine you, then hold you in my arms. Doesn't that sound like a perfect evening?" Rossi said, and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Only if you can dance well. Can you keep up with me? I mean, you _are_ getting up there in age..." She said teasingly.

Rossi felt his jaw drop in shock. "What..." He started, then he heard Vivian crack up laughing through the phone. "You little minx! You're gonna get it when I see you next, little girl. Just you wait!" David said, smiling. He was thinking of all the various things he could do to get back at Vivian.

"Oh, so you like little girls? Should I wear my old boarding school uniform form? Complete with short plaid skirt, and knee socks?" Vivian said, jokingly.

Rossi's brain stumbled to a halt for a second (Every straight man's would) before he shook his head, and reentered the fray.

"No knee socks, but if you break out a garter belt, I'll be your eternal slave." Dave said, joining the banter.

Vivian chuckled deeply, causing David's cock to stir in interest. "I guess I shouldn't tell you that I was wearing one yesterday when I met you, and I am wearing one right now." She said.

"Seriously?" Rossi asked, voice deep.

"I find them more comfortable than pantyhose. Pantyhose are not even available in the Wizarding World, so I got used to stockings and garter belts."

"God bless those Old Fashioned Wizards. Their contribution to the lives of the common man, cannot be overerstated." David said, teasingly. They laughed together. "So, are you available tonight for dinner and dancing?"

"Tonight? You move quickly." Vivian said.

"I see no reason to dissemble. When I see something I want, I go for it. I don't hesitate."

"And what do you want from me, Mr Rossi?" Vivian asked.

David paused for a moment, thinking. What _did _he want from her? He knew he was attracted to her. Almost any man would be. He was intrigued by her Magic, but a little leery. He was attracted to her intelligence and humor. Bravery and sacrifice, duty and honor.

"I want an honest, exclusive relationship with you. I believe we would be compatible, in every way. First, however, I think we need to explore what this could be by getting to know each other. Hence the dinner, and dancing." Dave said, with a smile on his face that she could not see, due to the phone.

"Hmmm." Vivian said, leaning back in her chair. That actually sounded great to her, but she was a little scared. She had two kids to worry about. "And if we hit it off, what about my children? Do you have any problems with me having them? They absolutely come first in my life. That will never change. Do you have any problem with them being biracial? I won't tolerate any remarks of a derogatory nature in my house, or anywhere at all towards my children." She said, steel in her voice.

"Hey, hey. No. I have no problem with that whatsoever. My second wife was black. I know who Kingsley is, if I had a problem with it, I never would have asked you out. I always wanted children, but was too busy working. I think I will really enjoy meeting yours. The fact that they come first is a given. They should. I have no problem with that." David said.

Vivian was quiet for a moment. "How about you pick me up at my house at seven?" She said, deciding to take a chance.

"That sounds perfect, _bella._ I know a place that has Big Band music. Sinatra, Dean Martin, etc. They have a wonderful retro meal before hand. Does that sound alright?" David asked, slightly nervous.

She smiled at the nerves she heard in his voice. "That sounds amazing. I love that era of music. I will text you my address. And I'll see you at seven. I've got to get back to work." She said, pouting as she looked at her watch.

"Of course. I will see you soon. The dress is semi- formal. I will see you at seven. Ciao, bella." Rossi said.

"Bye, David. See you at seven."


	4. Fly Me To The Moon

I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds

Chapter 4

David Rossi pulled his Jaguar up to a very large, stately home, in a very exclusive area outside of Arlington, VA. He pulled up in the circular drive, and he could see a basketball court out past the garage in the backyard. He rubbed his slightly sweaty palms on his pants, then got out of the car, grabbing the flowers he got Vivian on the way. It may be seen as overkill, but she was obviously a classy woman, and he was a gentleman.

He leaned forward, ringing the bell. He was surprised by a musical sound, instead of a typical bell or buzzer.

Vivian was dabbing on a last coat of red lipstick. She had gone retro with her look and makeup, and she hoped David liked it. She was wearing black eyeliner and mascara, the era trypical 'cat eyes' really making her green eyes pop like crazy. Red lip stick made her full lips look sensual, and pouty. Her dark hair was back in a french twist, and her dress completed the look.

The sound of the doorbell made Vivian look herself over quickly, then leave the half bath in the hall way, putting her lipstick back in her purse as she went. Opening the doorway, she was happy to see a sexy looking David Rossi. He was wearing a dark charcoal pinstripe suit with a wine colored tie. He looked yummy.

"Hello, David. Come in! Let me just find my phone." She said, moving over to let him in.

Dave was taking his time, looking her over. She looked gorgeous, he thought. She was wearing a vintage Chanel, tea length, navy blue, silk dress. It had 3/4 length sleeves, and rounded neckline, that showed her collarbones. The bodice was tight to the waist, where the skirt flared out with a small under skirt. Her Navy and white kitten heels set off the look.

"Vivian. You look...amazingly beautiful. Gorgeous. Seriously." He said, slightly tongue tied.

"Thank you!" She said, taking the roses, and discretely tapping her wand on the table. A small vase appeared, and she placed the roses inside. It was all done very neatly. It was obvious that she was worried about his reaction to magic around him.

"Convenient." He said, nodding at her actions, nothing more.

She smiled at him, then said "I thought I would go with the theme?" Motioning towards her outfit. She turned around to look for her phone, and he noticed a tattoo at the base of her neck of the capital letter 'I'. She bent over to pick up her phone off of the same table, and he leaned forward, brushing a small lock of hair away from the letter.

She jerked slightly, then shivered. The back of her neck was extremely sensetive, and that light stroke of his finger felt good. "What are you doing?" Vivian asked, straightening up, slowly.

David filed that shiver away for later, and looked the tattoo over. It was just as he thought- the letter 'I'.

"I thought I saw the letter 'I' just under your neck, so I wanted to check. What does it mean?" He asked, stepping away.

They started making their way to the car, as Vivian grinned sheepishly. "Well, My Dad and his best friends in school had a group, they called themselves, 'The Marauders.' They had a special passcode for a certain artifact they had made, and they also said it before pulling off a major prank. When I was eighteen, high from winning the war, and stupid with youth, I got that passcode tattooed down my spine." Vivian said, smirking at Rossi.

Rossi was oddly intrigued at this developement. He found it sexy already, and he didn't even know what it said!

"And what was the passcode?" He asked, as he turned the car back towards DC.

"I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good." She said, grinning.

Rossi chuckled deeply, imagining a group of boys deciding to use that as a motto. He had a decidedly different reaction to the thought of Vivian having those words branded on her back. He had always found a woman's back very sexy. He could imagine Vivian, back bare, those words running down her spine. He wanted to run his tongue down each notch of her spine, along the loop of every letter.

"I'll bet it look's very sexy, my dear." Rossi said, reaching over, and rubbing her knee. He kept his hand there the majority of the drive there, and it drove Vivian slightly crazy.

His thumb rubbing circles on the side of her kneecap was causing little flutters in her belly, and she yearned for those hands elsewhere.

"Maybe if you are a very good boy, you will see it some day." Vivian said, impishly.

Rossi smirked. "How can I be 'very good' when you are 'up to _no _good' Ms Potter? I _am _only a man!" He said, chuckling deeply.

Vivian laughed freely, smiling over at David. They had just arrived at the Valet, and the boy had knocked on Rossi's window.

"I guess that means we'll have to be 'up to no good' together, doesn't it?" Vivian said, then got out of the car, still laughing.

"Sounds good to me, _bella._" David said, putting his arm around her, and tossing his keys to the impatient valet. "In fact, I can think of many things we could get up to together, can't you?" He asked, leading her into a cozy lounge area.

"Of course. All in good time, David. All in good time." Vivian said, running her thumb along his back where she had her arm around his waist.

David turned to face her. "Absolutely, Vivian. I may tease, but we are 100% on _your _schedule. We will go as fast, or as slow as you want. You have my word." Rossi said, placing his hand over his heart.

Vivian smiled at him. "I know. I believe you, David." She said, reassuring him. The hostess grabbed their menus, and took them to their table. "You never know, though. You keep showing up, looking that-" She said, giving him a slow once over, then licked her lower lip. "It may happen sooner than you think." She said, wryly.

Soon, he had her in his arms, dancing. Frank Sinatra's song _FLY ME TO THE MOON _came on, and Vivian sighed. She sank into his arms, and they danced expertly together. This was one of Vivian's favorite songs of this time frame, and she had wanted it as her first dance at her wedding. Kingsley had insisted that no muggle music could be had at the Minister Of Magic's Wedding. That should have been her first clue that things would not work out with Kingsley. David smelled spicy and sexy, like a man should. She wanted to crawl into his chest and just breathe in.

Rossi was reeling from the feeling of Vivian in his arms. She smelled like jasmine and lavender, and her body fit perfectly against him. Her breasts felt amazing crushed against his chest, and the movements of the dance were causing his body to respond. Vivian was a graceful dancer, but he suddenly found himself distracted by something he noticed on Vivian's hand.

_I must not tell lies._

_**What the fu...**_


	5. Dancing Cheek to Cheek

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds.**

**_Warning: Bad language._**

Chapter 5

_I must not tell lies. _

Dave did an _actual_ double take. **What the fuck?** He must have stared for a good minute, before he heard Vivian's voice. "It came from a detention." She said, getting his attention.

"What? Someone carved that into your hand as a _detention_?" David said, incredulously.

"Why don't we sit back down?" Vivian said, tilting her head.

"Good idea. I think I may need a drink for this." Rossi said, leading her back to their table. After pulling her seat out for her, he took his own. "Ok. Please explain." He asked, after taking a sip of his wine.

Vivian explained everything. The MoM discrediting her, Umbridge, the blood quill - the whole, sordid story. "I have many scars, David. Physical, and even more Mental. I hope that you can understand that." She finished, while he played with her fingers.

David looked into her eyes. "Of course. I have many scars as well. All soldiers do. If I am honest, it makes you even more attractive to me. You will understand my dark places, because you have your own." He said, raising her hand, and kissing the scar.

Vivian felt a rush of warmth to this amazing man, she wanted to kiss him soundly. "Dance with me, again? I love this song." She asked, wanting to be in his arms again.

**_Return to me_**

**_Oh my Dear, I'm so lonely..._**

"Ah. I do as well." David said, pulling her out to the floor. He pulled her closer than before, and every touch was heightened. He could feel her skirt swirling around, against his calves. Her plump breasts against his chest.

Lorelai buried her face closer to his collar, breathing in the scent of his cologne. He smelled so manly. So sexy. Eventually, they left the dance floor. Rossi paid the bill, then led her towards the door. After getting the car, he headed back to her house. He hoped he would be invited in for 'coffee', but he doubted it. And that was ok. He was a big boy, he could deal with not getting sex on the first date.

He opened her car door for her, and helped her out, walking her to the door. "Thank you, David, for a wonderful evening." Vivian said, putting her arms around his neck.

"The pleasure was all mine. Will you allow me to take you out again soon?" Dave asked, pulling her closer.

"I'd like that very much." She said, smiling shyly at him.

It was too much for David, he had to kiss her. He leaned down slowly, giving her time to back away. Instead, she sighed, stepping closer. "You are so lovely. I have yearned to kiss you all evening." Dave said, then captured her lips with his own.

Vivian moaned quietly at the feeling. Dave took this as tacit permission, and swept his tongue into her mouth. Her toes curled at the sensation, and she lost herself in the kiss.

Dave moaned in reaction, and increased the passion of the kiss. His hands were splayed across her back.

Somehow, Vivian ended up pressed against the door, her hands tangled in his hair. David was kissing down her neck, making her moan. He bit down gently, causing her head to fall back against the door in pleasure. She could feel his erection pressing into her, and it brought her back to reality.

"David." She said breathlessly, applying a light push to his chest.

Rossi backed off immediately, searching her face. "Did I upset you?" He asked, worried. Had he gotten too carried away?

"No." Vivian rushed to reassure him. "Not at all. It's just... this is embarassing." She started, blushing deeply.

"Hey. Don't be embarassed. You can say anything to me, I won't judge." Dave said, rubbing her back with his hands.

Vivian bit her lip, causing him to notice their swollen state. He swallowed heavily, and forced his eyes to hers.

"I am going to need to go slower than I am sure you are used to. I never... I have only ever had sex with my ex- husband. The thought is a little daunting. I'm sorry. I hope that is alright?" She said, nervously.

Rossi widened his eyes slightly in shock. Shit! He had not expected that, and it made him want her even more. She valued herself, and required others to value her as well. It was definitely worth waiting for.

"Of course, _bella_. I will wait as long as needed. Don't feel like you need to make yourself uncomfortable for me. I will be fine." Rossi said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you. I _am_ interested in sex with you, don't get me wrong. If kissing feels that good, the sex will be spectacular, I'm sure. Just give me some time to get comfortable, alright?" Vivian said, kissing his cheek.

"Absolutely. How about a picnic tomorrow for lunch? That way, I know you ate something." He said with humor.

"Sounds good. Are you cooking?" She asked, burrowing closer into his embrace.

"Of course! I'll take care of everything. I'll come get you at Noon, ok? Ciao, bella." Dave said, kissing her deeply one last time. He made sure she got inside safely, then drove home quickly.

He had to take care of a 'little problem'.


	6. A Night In

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds!**

**Warning: Explicit content**.

Chapter 6

It was a little more than three weeks later, and tomorrow was Rossi's first day back at the BAU. He was slightly excited, yet a little apprehensive to go back to the work force. He and Vivian had been dating for almost a month, and had seen each other almost every day.

They had gone on picnics, to Museums, Concerts, dinner, and shows, and he had enjoyed every minute of it. Their physical relationship had moved slowly. They enjoyed kissing, and had done a little heavy petting over clothes. David was fine waiting, but he could admit that he hoped they would become more physical soon.

They were currently dancing around his kitchen. Vivian had wanted to cook him a nice dinner, and he happily accepted. They were at his house because Vivian had just had her kitchen remodeled, and her new countertops were being installed tomorrow.

They had the music playing, and Dave was singing to her in Italian. She had asked him his favorite dish, and he had told her he loved spagetti carbonara. She had surprised him greatly by telling him she spoke fluent Italian, and had taken some cooking classes on a trip to Rome. He loved hearing her speak in the beautiful language, and enjoyed all of the time he had spent with her, so far. He would miss her when he had to go away for work.

The timer dinged, and Vivian pulled away to remove the bread from the oven. She then put a cherry, marzipan tart in the oven. "Oh, that smells heavenly." David said, taking in the homey smell of freshly baked bread.

Vivian smiled at him, and started cooking the sauce. "Only a little while longer, dear. Will you pour me some more wine?" Vivian asked, while tossing the spagetti in the salted water.

"Of course, _bella._ I will also set the table." Dave said, kissing her cheek as he walked by. As he set the table, her heard her start to sing (slightly off key) once a new song started. He felt warm, and the situation was so comforting. He smiled at her back, as she swayed back and forth at the stove. She could definitely dance better than she could sing. He thought humorously.

The food was finally finished, and it smelled amazing. He sat her in her seat, and kissed the back of her neck as he pushed it in for her. A small moan escaped her, and sent his imagination running wild. What would she sound like in the throws of passion? He _really_ wanted to find out.

He sat himself down, and started dishing up his plate. "This looks amazing, sweetheart. Thank you for cooking for me. I usually have to fend for myself." Dave said, then took his first bite of the pasta. He was shocked at how good it tasted. "Vivian. This is one of the best carbonaras I have ever had! Oh, Dio! This is wonderful." He said, digging in properly.

Vivian blushed lightly. "Thank you, David. I'm glad you like it. My son Kingston loves it. Cooper prefers my spagetti and meatballs." She said, taking a bite of her bread.

They continued to eat, eventually having some tart. "Oh my God! I am going to go into a food coma, but what a way to go!" Dave said, tossing his napkin down on the table.

"Flatterer!" Vivian teased, standing up and starting to clear the table.

"Let me help with that, dear. I can't let you do all the work. You are spoiling me as it is." Dave said, putting his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple, then started making quick work of the dishes.

They worked together well, and eventually sat cuddling on the couch. The music was still on, lowly playing in the background. Dave leaned forward, and started kissing her, languidly. Vivian took his wine glass out of his hand, and sat it on the table. Rossi was intrigued by this turn of events.

Vivian straddled Dave, and started kissing him passionately. Dave moaned, and ran his hands up her back, pulling her closer. His cock started to harden at the feeling of her pert bottom rubbing against it. His hardness glanced against her core, causing them both to moan. Her skirt had risen as she sat on his lap, and he could see her light pink panties peeking out occasionally.

Vivian started working on Rossi's belt, startling a groan out of him. He started kissing her neck, nibbling on it, and she threw back her head. "Baby, are you sure?" Dave asked, resting his face against her neck, and panting.

Vivian opened her eyes, and looked into his. "I just want to make you come, David. I want to touch you. Can I?" She asked, her hand still on his belt.

Dave groaned in pure, visceral, _want._ "Of course, baby. Whatever you want." He said, running his hands up the silky skin of her thighs. Her small hands unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants. She ran her hand lightly over his erection, as she unzipped his fly. He thrust into her hand, looking down to watch her hands on him.

"Mmmm." She moaned, pushing her hand into his boxers. He was shorter than Kingsley, but thicker, she could not even

get her hand all the way around it.

"That's it, baby. Can you feel how much I want you?" He said, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Her hand gripping him felt so good.

"Yes. I want you too, so much." She said, then got off of his lap. She started to pull his pants and boxers down, and he raised up to help her. Once they were pushed down far enough, she licked her lips at the sight of him.

Dave caught the action, and leaned back on the couch. "Don't tease." He said, voice deep with desire.

Vivian smirked, "Why do you think I am teasing?" She asked, then got down on her knees in front of him. Rossi sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes heavy lidded.

Vivian leaned forward, licking a bead of moisture from the head of his thick cock. He gasped at the feeling of her tongue on him. The sight of her looking into his eyes, and sucking in the head of his erection made his dick twitch. "God, Viv! That feels so _good_!" He exclaimed, gripping his hand in her hair. Dave watched her mouth stretching around his cock, the sight so erotic to him.

Vivian licked up and down his shaft, using her hand to fondle his testicles. Rossi threw his head back, the pleasure of her mouth on him was exquisite. He couldn't stop moaning, his hand holding the back of her head, as he thrusted shallowly into her mouth. She continued, moaning around his weeping cock.

Rossi could feel his climax building, his balls drawing up in anticipation. "Vivian. I am going to come, baby." He warned, voice rough. Instead of pulling off of him, she sucked harder, taking him in as far as she could. Dave shouted. His release crashing over him. Waves of pleasure curling his toes. Vivian swallowed every drop, watching him come undone.

Dave couldn't remember ever having come so hard, and he collapsed, boneless onto the couch. "Dios mio, Vivian! Come here." He said, pulling her up onto his lap. "Can I touch you, baby? Please." He pleaded, stroking her thigh.

"You don't have to. I am not expecting you to. I just wanted-" Vivian started, but Rossi interrupted her.

"Sweetheart, I am dying to touch you. I want to touch you so bad it hurts. I want to make you come, baby." He pleaded, voice low and deep. His hand was making it's way up her inner thigh, causing her shiver. She sighed at the feeling of his hands on her skin.

Rossi used one hand to reach around, and unzip her skirt. Once the garment was loose around her waist, he lay her back on his large couch. He arranged her comfortably, then pulled her skirt down her thighs. Her panties were the palest pink, almost the same color of her skin. The lace was super delicate, and he could see her skin through it.

Rossi ran his fingers over the lace, feeling the wet spot that had formed. He groaned at the proof of how much she wanted him. "_Please_, David. Touch me." She begged, moving her hips back and forth. The sight of her spread out before him, begging for his touch, had him starting to harden again.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulling them off slowly. She became shy, closing her eyes and blushing. "Gorgeous. You are so beautiful. So sexy." He said, running his finger through her wetness.

Vivian's breath hitched. He was looking at her like he was going to _devour_ her. She really hoped he did.

Rossi had always been somewhat of a ladies' man, and he loved every aspect of a woman's body. Vivian had a beautiful pussy, he thought bluntly. She had a small strip of closely trimmed hair, her pink lips glistening with her arousal. The thought that pleasuring him had made her this excited did things to him. He wanted to return the favor.

He ran his thumb over her clit, causing her to moan. He pushed his middle finger into her, pulling moans from both of them. She was so tight! "Vivian! You feel so amazing. So wet for me- _God_!" Dave rambled, thrusting a second finger into her tight sheath. He kissed her with furvor, then trailed kisses down her chest and belly. He settled between her legs, then licked her clit, his goatee rubbing against her. He moaned at the taste of her, pumping his fingers into her steadily.

Vivian was in a state of bliss. His fingers felt amazing inside her, and his tongue was like magic. He was slowly taking her apart. The hottest thing about the whole thing was how much pleasure _he_ was getting out of orally pleasuring her. He seemed to really enjoy the act, and he was _very_ good at it.

Dave could feel her walls tightening around his thick fingers, her moaning getting louder. He sucked her clit into his mouth, and flicked it as fast as he could. Back and forth, over and over.

Vivian clutched the back of his head, holding on for dear life. Her legs started shaking as her orgasm built. The tension finally burst, causing her to exclaim his name, loudly.

"David!" She yelled, causing his renewed erection to throb. The sight of her coming was so hot. He continued to lick her, taking every drop she could give. She finally pushed his head away, becoming too sensetive.

Dave rose up, and snuggled in close to Vivian, kissing her passionately. "You are a feast for the senses, my dear. You taste devine. Stay with me tonight? I want to sleep with you in my arms." Rossi asked.

"Ok. That sounds wonderful." Vivian said, pulling her panties back on.

David lead her up the stairs, into his bedroom. It was very masculine, with dark greens and Walnut furniture. "The bathroom is through there." He said, pointing. "Let me get you something to wear." He said, rummaging through his drawers. He pulled out an FBI t-shirt, and laid it on the bed. "Is this ok?" Dave asked.

"It's fine." She said, yawning. They quickly got ready for bed, and snuggled into each others' arms. Enveloped in the warmth of his body, Vivian quickly fell asleep. Her dreams full of good things, for once.

It was the best sleep she had had in a long time.


	7. Hey, Jealousy

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds**

**_WARNING: Jealousy_**.

Chapter 7

It was two weeks later, and Vivian was rushing home to change. Her and David had barely seen each other since he went back to work. She had gone out of town for work for five of those days. When they were both in town, they spent time together. They had slept in each other's arms two nights, but had not yet had sex.

David had called her a few minutes ago. His team had solved their case, and they were headed home. They had been planning to have a quiet dinner when he was next home, but David had been goaded into going out for drinks with his team. He had refused to go, unless his 'girlfriend' could come as well. She was going to meet them in 2 hours at the bar.

Vivian lay back in her large bathtub, relaxing in the hot water. She _missed_ David when he was away, or she was away from him. She really wanted to make love with him, but she was nervous.

She ran her hand across the stretch marks that had faded to tiny, silver lines. She had been pregnant twice, and both of her sons were over 8lbs, and long besides. She blamed Kingsley for that. Seriously, he was 6ft, 4inches in stocking feet! Anyway, her hips were wider, her curves softer. Would he find her attractive, naked?

After washing, and drying herself off, she stared at her naked body. She was still fit and thin, but things were sagging lower than they used to. She dressed sexy, to try to restore her flagging confidence.

She was wearing a red, wrap dress that showed some cleavage. She was also wearing black stockings, and a pair of Manolo Blahnik 4 inch heels. She gave her makeup more attention than normal, and wore her hair down.

Arriving at the bar, David was nowhere in sight. Vivian sat at the bar, and texted him.

**_VCP_****: _Hey. I just got to the bar. Are you close?_**

**DR: I stopped at home for a quick shower, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Sorry, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you!**

**_VCP: Me too! I missed you, David._**

"Now _what_, is a gorgeous woman like you doing sitting here all alone?" Vivian heard a deep, male voice say.

Vivian looked up, and saw a handsome black man thoroughly looking her over. "She is texting her boyfriend." Vivian said, looking into his brown eyes.

"Wow! Those eyes of yours are a stunner. You are too beautiful to be made to wait. My name is Derek Morgan. And you are?" Derek said, leaning closer to the sexy lady in red.

**DR: I missed you too, my dear. I will be there shortly.**

**_VCP: Good. Some cocky young man is currently flirting with me. I need you here._**

"Not remotely interested. I am sorry, that was rude." Vivian said, looking up from her phone, and seeing his shocked face. "However, I _am_ waiting for my boyfriend. I am also too old for you. I am sure there are plenty of pretty young things to keep you company. Thank you for the compliments, though." She said, smiling prettily at him.

**DR: Should I be jealous?**

"Too old? You can't be older than your late twenties, or early thirties!" Derek said, surprised.

**_VCP: Not at all! I am waiting for you._**

Vivian looked back up at Derek. "You just made my night, Mr Morgan. I am, in fact, 37." She said, then continued. "I am still in a relationship, however."

**DR: In the parking lot now. My team appears to be already there, have you found them yet?**

**_VCP: No, it is very crowded. I am at the bar._**

Morgan looked her over again. The dress she was wearing was sexy, yet classy. Her legs looked a mile long, and her breasts were impressive. Her face was beautiful, too. Those eyes alone! "Well, your boyfriend is a lucky bastard." He said, and gave her his patented 'panty dropper' grin.

"You are absolutely right, Morgan. I am a lucky bastard." Rossi said, sliding up to Vivian, and putting his arm around her.

"David! You're here! I missed you." Vivian said, kissing him.

Rossi kept his eyes opened, pointed at Morgan who's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Hello, my love! I missed you too." Dave said, looking into her beautiful eyes. He really had missed her!

"Do you know each other?" Vivian asked, looking at Morgan.

Derek grimaced slightly at the look of amusement on Rossi's face. "We work together." Morgan said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes. We are on the same team. Have you ordered already, Vivian?" David asked, waving down the bartender.

"Not yet. I was distracted." She said, humorously.

"Well, Rossi. Our table is over in the corner. I'll see you over there." Derek said, leaving the uncomfortable atmosphere with his tail between his legs.

Back at the table, Garcia and JJ had been laughing at his failed attempt to woo the woman at the bar. They were in hysterics when Rossi appeared, obviously she was the girlfriend he had insisted come. Hotch was greatly amused by the scene, as was a _slightly _fanboying Spencer.

"Do you realise who that is?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Evidently, Rossi's girlfriend." Hotch said with a smirk in Derek's direction.

"Ha, Ha." Morgan said, disgruntled.

Garcia squeed, waving in the direction of the bar. They all turned to look, and caught sight of David and Vivian. Rossi had one hand on her thigh, teasing the edge of what looked like lace. His other hand was holding her face as he kissed her thoroughly.

"Is she wearing _stockings_?" Morgan said, eyes wide. How in _the Hell_ did Rossi get a girlfriend that hot?

"That's _Vivian Potter_!" Spencer exclaimed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"The Witch? Vanquisher of that Dark Lord I always forget the name of?" Hotch asked, interested.

"Voldemort. His name was Voldemort." Hotch heard from beyond the table. They all turned to see Rossi and Vivian Potter standing next to the table. Potter had been the one to answer.

Spencer stood quickly, almost upsetting the table in his eagerness. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms Potter. Here, come sit by me. You and Rossi, of course!" He said, flustered.

David and Vivian sat next to Spencer, putting their drinks on the table. They all introduced themselves, and talked for awhile. David and Vivian were sitting very close, and he had been 'absent mindedly' fondling her thigh. Vivian was trying to concentrate on Spencer- he was fascinated with Magic, and somewhat of an excited puppy- but she hadn't seen David a lot lately, and his hand was driving her crazy.

During a lull in conversation, Vivian leaned in to Rossi. "You are driving me crazy with that hand, David. You either need to stop, or get me out of here, and take me home." She whispered in his ear, then licked his earlobe discretely.

"Well, I think it's time to go. Thank you for the welcome, everyone." Rossi said, tugging her up out of her chair.

Vivian smirked slightly, but bade everyone goodnight. Once they were outside, he pushed her into the side of his car, clutching her to him. His mouth was devouring her own, and his hand grabbed her ass, tightly. A moan escaped her, and she broke away from the kiss. "Follow me home?" She gasped out.

"Mmm. Absolutely." Dave said, kissing her once more. They seperated slowly, not wanting to tear themselves away. "I'll see you shortly, Vivi." He said, then helped her into her car.

"Not soon enough. Hurry over." Vivian said, leaning forward, which gave him an excellent view of her cleavage. He hurried to his car.

Meanwhile, inside the bar, Derek was feeling morose.

"What's wrong, my chocolate God?" Garcia asked.

"Did you see how quickly they left? Rossi is definitely getting some tonight, and I am not! How is that normal?" Derek said, genuinely surprised.

The entire team was looking at him like he was an idiot.

Prentiss took a breath, then tried to explain. "Rossi is actually a very attractive man. He is also successful, and passionate about his job. That is very attractive to most women." She said.

"But he's _old_! He must be 20 years older than her!" He exclaimed.

"Some women like a more mature man. Besides, he is totally a silver fox!" Garcia said, looking excited.

Derek's worldview was shaken that night.

In a car, on her way home, Vivian was giving herself a pep talk. "He finds you attractive, don't sell yourself short. You want this. You can do this."

She had decided. Tonight was the night.


	8. Fare L' Amore

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds**

**_WARNING: Explicit content, basically complete smut. Sorry, not sorry. Bad language._**

Chapter 8

Vivian unlocked her door after having dropped her keys, fumbling from nervous anticipation. She disarmed her alarm, and took off her uncomfortable shoes. Dave arrived at the door, just as she set the last one down.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked, knocking on the door frame. Vivian turned towards him, noting that it appeared he had been staring at her arse. He smiled guiltily as he realised he was caught. "If you don't want to be ogled, stop being so damn sexy." David said with a smirk, as he came inside the house.

Vivian smirked herself, she knew something he did _not_. "Come in. I was just getting ready to take this dress off. Would you like to help?" She asked, impishly.

"I _am_ known as a Gentleman, how could I deny such a charming Lady." Dave said, gathering her into his arms. He kissed her, swiftly, then started to lead them into the living room.

Vivian stopped him, and looked up into his confused face. "Take me to bed?" She asked quietly. She looked into his shocked face, glad he had gotten her meaning.

Rossi had been over several times, but he had never been in her bedroom. She had told him -he thought jokingly, at the time- that the first time she had him in her bed, would be the first time they had sex. So, he was obviously surprised. Now that he looked, he could see she was nervous, and that was not normal. She must be serious! He thought, excited.

"Do you mean... are you sure, Vivian?" He stuttered, awkwardly. He had never felt like such a green, boy before. Vivian, it seemed, brought that out in him.

Vivian looked at him shyly, and he was reminded that she had only had sex with one man - her ex-husband.

"Yes, David. I'm sure. Make love to me?" Vivian asked, blushing slightly, yet moving closer to him. His scent was calming to her. It was also arousing. A strange combination, but one she did not care to question.

David groaned. What a question! "With pleasure." Rossi said, then kissed her, hotly. His tongue was winding around her own, causing her to think about how fantastic he was at giving oral sex. Vivian moaned, feeling herself get wet at that thought. He grabbed her ass with both hands, squeezing tightly. As she rubbed against his front, she could feel his erection pressing into her belly.

Vivian felt one hand tweak her nipple, the other supporting her back. She broke away from his mouth. "Please, David. Take me to bed." She stated. It was more of a demand, than a question, but Rossi didn't care.

He started pulling her towards the stairs, leading her to wherever her bed was- he didn't know, or particularly care where it was. They stumbled up the stairs, heading down the hallway to the right. Vivian led him to the double doors at the end of the hallway.

He briefly registered the blue walls, that stopped at chair rail height. Below that, it was a light beige. Dave stopped his exploration of the room's decor, once he saw where the bed was. He turned around as the lights grew dimmer.

Vivian looked self conscious standing there, and he couldn't have _that_. "Come here, gorgeous. Let me show you how much I want you." David said, giving her a sexy smile.

Vivian grinned back, and squared her shoulders. She wasn't some self -conscious ninny! She was a Gryffindor! Besides, Kingsley had _greatly enjoyed_ their sex life - that was probably why they managed to stay together so long after Cooper was born. She was just worried because it was their first time, and because he had not seen all of her scars.

She found herself enveloped in his strong, comforting arms, and the tension in her body left her. David was a good man, not a shallow one. He wouldn't care about the marks left on her body.

David held her in his arms, unsure if she was really ready. "_Tesoro_ _mio_, if you are not ready, we don't have to do anything." He reassured her, even as she felt his cock, heavy and hard against her.

"I _am _ready. I am just worried about my scars. I could glamour them?" Vivian said, unsure.

"Don't hide from me, _amore_. I have scars of my own, some you have seen, others you have not. Please, Vivian. Let me see you." Dave said, needing to be clear.

Vivian stepped away, and for a minute he was scared he had said something wrong. Then she started untying her dress, causing his focus to sharpen. Once she untied them both, she opened it slowly.

Rossi lost his breath. He had almost forgotten that she was wearing stockings, but the knowledge rushed back to him in a hurry, along with the rest of his blood rushing straight to his cock.

Vivian was wearing black stockings, attached to a black garter belt decorated with cream- colored embroidery. Her panties and bra were cream-colored, with the same embroidery in black. He sucked in a harsh breath, causing Vivian to stiffen slightly.

"My God! You are so sexy, _amore mio_." He said coming closer, and running his hands over the thin fabric. Vivian moaned as he cupped her sex. She was already wet, as he discovered as his hand rubbed against the wet spot on her panties. "Is that for me?" He whispered hotly into her ear. He rubbed a finger down her slit, causing the fabric to become even slicker.

Vivian moaned, and rubbed her hand down the outside of his pants. She lightly touched his trapped erection, causing his hips to buck in reaction. He started worshiping her neck, drawing a groan from her throat. "Yes. As long as _this_ is for me." She said, emphasizing her words by squeezing his cock.

He claimed her lips, then. The kiss that followed blowing them both away. He devoured her mouth, teasing her body with squeezes and light tugs on her breasts and nipples. Vivian gasped, pulling away from his addicting lips. "Only for you, Vivi. All for you." He said, voice deep with desire.

"Please. I want you naked." Vivian said, moaning as he sucked her nipple through the fabric of her expensive lingerie. She started absentmindedly unbuttoning his shirt, before reaching his tie. His mouth was still working her nipples, but he had pulled the cups down to get to her. She tugged at his tie in frustration, before her magic reacted, making it vanish to across the room- she thought it landed on her dresser, but didn't really care.

David quickly pulled away from her reddened nipples, to shrug off his shirt. His hands returned to her ass, and he gasped in surprise at the lack of fabric. He pulled away from her, and turned her around. Their were many more scars here, most from a belt. It made his insides squirm in anger. They would be discussing that later- no doubt about it. But it was her ass that was drawing most of his attention. It was just as amazing as it had looked. It was larger than her small frame would suggest, and stuck out proudly in her thong.

"You are trying to kill me." David groaned, as he squeezed her ample cheeks. Vivian moaned wantonly. She could feel her juices flowing at his frank appreciation.

Vivian turned around, and started tugging on his belt. He let her, and started his drugging kisses again. "Can't wait to feel you inside me, it's been so long." She said after breaking the kiss.

He groaned. She was always so tight when he touched her, and his cock was thick. Average length, but much thicker. He did not want to hurt her, but he knew she would be super tight. She had not had sex for a year, and had only had it with one man. That fact made his ego burst with pride. He felt his pants and boxers hit the floor, and her hand gripped his straining erection.

Vivian pulled his forskin back, letting his precome gather on her finger. She then changed hands, and brought the other to her mouth. David thought he could come from that sight alone. He quickly stepped out of his pant legs, toeing off his shoes and sock at the same time. The look he was giving her was predatory, and she reveled in it.

"_Vivian._" He moaned, her name sounding like a prayer on his lips. He swiftly picked her up, tossing her on the King size bed. She bounced, causing her breasts to jiggle invitingly, an invitation too tempting to resist. He undid her bra without issue, then lowered himself to her writhing body. He sucked each nipple into his hungry mouth, then he pulled back, sitting on his knees between her legs. This action spread them far apart, leaving her open to his greedy gaze.

"_Ti adoro! Voglio baciarti." (I adore you! I want to kiss you.) _David said, then bent down, licking the wet spot on her panties, before sucking the soaked material.

Vivian screamed in pleasure, pushing his face closer to her dripping center. His goatee was causing delicious friction, and she was about to come. "_Please_." She begged, she was so close!

David quickly undid her garters, trying to continue with his voracious tongue. Once released, he tugged her panties down roughly, before sucking her clit into his mouth. Vivian screamed, her legs shaking in pleasure. When David finally speared her with his tongue, while rubbing her clit with his nose, she couldn't hold back. She came, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her leg trembling became uncontrolled, and he lapped up all of her nectar.

"Mmmm. You taste like Heaven, _tesoro mio." _Dave said, resting his cheek on her thigh.

_"David!" _Vivian exclaimed, pulling him up to kiss him hungrily. She could taste herself on his lips, and it made a rush of wetness flow. "Please, David. Make love to me, now! I need you so bad!" She said, rubbing against his aching cock.

"Yes, baby. I'll make you feel so good, love. So good." Dave purred as he removed her garter belt. He then rolled down her stockings, kissing her inner thighs as he went. "You..." He started, kissing her every other word. "are...the...sexiest...creature...I...ever...laid...

eyes...on." He groaned, finishing with a kiss on her clit. The sight of her, splayed out like this, just for him- it made him tremble in want.

Vivian mewled in desire as he looked at her like that. "Now, baby please. I need you, now. I used spells for birth control, and STD's." She said, voice hoarse from screaming in extacy.

Rossi crawled up her body, nipping and licking as he went. He was so hard, he felt like he was going to explode. He settled himself into the cradle of her legs, and pulled her legs over his hips. "Okay, _bella. _This may be uncomfortable, tell me if it's too much, love." He said, voice rough. His head dropped onto her shoulder when he felt her hand around his cock.

Vivian grasped his cock, and nudged it against her opening, causing him to raise his head. He met her eyes as he pushed forward, slowly. They both sucked in a breath as the fat head of his cock breached her tight sheath. He closed his eyes briefly, as pleasure rushed through him.

"More. Please." Vivian begged, as he stopped pushing. It burned, but she expected that. It actually felt _good_, and she needed more. She grasped her legs around David's waist, and pulled him further into her with a gasping moan.

"Vivian! Dios mio!" Rossi exclaimed, and looked into her eyes. He was halfway there now, and he continued to push as he stared into her stunning green orbs. He had to, he couldn't stop himself! He bottomed out, groaning at the feel of her, so hot and tight around his cock. "Baby, you feel so good. You alright?" He said, voice strained.

"Unhh! David, you are so thick! Give me a second." Vivian said. She was slightly stunned by the feeling of him inside her, she felt slightly raw from his entry, and a burning pain. Underlying it all, however, was pleasure. After a minute or two, she started circling her hips, drawing moans from them both.

Dave pulled back, and started stroking her clit, causing Vivian to mewl. She started thrusting her hips back and forth, throwing her head back.

David flung himself forward, and claimed her mouth, kissing her heatedly. He started thrusting slowly, opening his mouth in a soundless cry of pleasure. "God, baby!" David exclaimed after a few minutes of thrusting. "That...uhh. You feel, so fucking amazing. You are so beautiful! Can't get enough of you. Your pussy feels divine." He gasped out midlessly as he thrust into Vivian steadily.

Vivian was moaning endlessly, face contorted in pleasure. Her hips were meeting David's thrusts eagerly, as they kissed, and nipped each other.

David gave a particularly hard thrust, while sucking in her nipple. This caused Vivian to exclaim, throatily. "Yes! Harder! I am so close, please!"

"Hmmm, yes! Gonna make us _both_ come, hang on." David said. He pulled back, gripping her leg, and pushing it over his shoulder. He started thrusting again, reaching even deeper than before. Vivian could hear the slapping of David's balls smacking her ass over their renewed moans.

Vivian was being pushed up the bed by his harder thrusts, and she threw her hands up to brace on the headboard. "Uh. Uh. Uh." She grunted. Every thrust, every scrape of his cock against her walls, sending her closer to bliss. Droplets of David's sweat were falling on her chest in his exertion.

David felt his balls drawing up, and the pleasure pooling in his groin. He was about to come. He sucked Vivian's nipple into his mouth harshly, and started rubbing her clit furiously.

"Come, baby. Come for me!" David pleaded, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Vivian tightened even further around him, her body quivering. "Yes! David!"

They both let go at the same time, screaming their pleasure as they stared into each other's eyes.

As they caught their breath, David rolled over, to avoid crushing her. Her put his arm around her, as she settled on his chest. Both of them still trying to settle down. "That was fantastic." David said, shocked at how hot that was.

"Hmm. Truly mind-blowing." She said, yawning. Vivian was boneless. She was completely sated for the first time in a long time. She could hear his steady, slightly elavated, heartbeat under her ear. It was very comforting, and started lulling her to sleep. "Stay?" She mumbled, sleepily.

"Of course, _amore mio._" Rossi said sleepily, dozing off.

Neither saw Vivian's House elf make it so they were under the sheets and covers, without disturbing them.


	9. Trouble From The Past?

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds**

**_WARNING: Explicit content, bad language._**

Chapter 9

Vivian woke to the feeling of little kisses and nips traveling down her spine. David's tongue was tracing each letter of her tattoo, then he kissed it. Her skin broke into gooseflesh at the feeling of his mouth on her. Rossi's hand reached around, cupping her breast.

"Mmmm. Good morning. Do you like it?" Vivian said, groaning as he pinched her nipple.

Dave pushed his erection against her ass, as he spooned her from behind. "Good morning, love.The tattoo? It is very sexy." He said, continuing his return journey to her neck.

'I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good' was tattooed down her spine, starting on her neck. 'Mischief Managed' was tattooed on the slope of her lower back, on either side of her tailbone.

Vivian pushed her bottom into his hardness, rubbing against him as she moaned. Her neck and back were very sensetive, and she was very aroused by his attentions. David's hand left her breast, and trailed down, cupping her core.

"Ohhh, David! You feel so good." She moaned as he ran his fingers through her wet folds. She continued rubbing against him, causing him to groan.

"_God, baby!_ Want you so much." David said, grasping her thigh. He pulled it up, then backwards over his hip.

She felt his cock sliding against her opening, and she tilted her hips back to help him penetrate her. They both moaned at the feeling of him entering her. She stiffened momentarily, and he waited for her to adjust to his girth.

David gripped her breast again, tweaking her straining nipple. "Yes, David! More." Vivian demanded as she started moving her hips back and forth. She clenched her pelvic muscles, causing him to gasp in pleasure.

David starting thrusting into her slowly, savoring the feeling of her around his cock. He made slow love to her, constantly kissing her neck and shoulders, his hand alternating between her breasts and clit.

Vivian was in Heaven. This was one of her favorite positions, and his cock was rubbing right against her g-spot.

Dave sped up his thrusts, grunting as he speared his his cock into her to the root. "That's it, baby." David said as he watched his cock pump in and out of her writhing body. The sight of it was so sexy to him!

"David!" Vivian exclaimed as she came, her orgasm taking them both by surprise.

Dave grunted as he chased his own pleasure, the feeling of their bodies joined together taking him over. "God, Vivi! You feel... uh! So good!" He said, turning her head, and crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

His hips stuttered, faltering as his pleasure peaked, sending him over the edge. Dave wrapped his arms around Vivian, and kissed her neck as he pulled out of her. He gently lowered her leg into place, and ran his hand up her side soothingly. He finally lay back, trying to catch his breath.

Vivian rolled over, and lay on his chest, kissing the area over his heart. "What a way to wake up! I might replace my alarm clock with you, if you are not careful." She said, snuggling in.

"Mmm. Anytime. What time is it, anyway?" David asked, looking around for a clock.

Vivian called out "Tempus." and he saw numbers appear over his head. "It is six a.m." She said, running her hand absently through his sparse chest hair.

"That's handy." Rossi said, while running his hand down her back.

The phone rang, startling both of them. Vivian sat up, and grabbed her cell phone. "Vivian Potter." She said, answering the call. "What?! Is anyone hurt? No, I will be there as soon as we can arrange a portkey. Tell them to continue paying wages, I won't have our workers suffering for something out of their control. I will be there ASAP. Please text me the Manager's contact info. Thanks, Tracy." She said, getting out of bed quickly.

"What happened?" David asked, getting out of bed as well.

"One of my stores in California caught on fire last night. That was my assistant. Luckily, the store was closed, so no one was hurt. I have to go, and handle the situation." Vivian said, and Dave put his arms around her. She was shaking, and he tried to soothe her.

"Isn't your Godson Teddy at USC? On the bright side, you can spend time with him while you are there." Rossi said, trying to make her feel better. He knew Vivian was very attached to her stores, and this would be a blow to her.

Vivian relaxed slightly, and pulled him into the bathroom. "You are right. How about we share a shower? Save water, and all that." She said, smirking slightly.

"We _should_ do all we can for the environment." Dave said, catching her look of mischief. He was surprised when she lowered to her knees in the large shower, even more so when she was able to get him hard again so soon after sex.

An hour later, a sated and smug David Rossi entered the BAU office. Vivian was taking a portkey that Tracy had arranged, and would be leaving shortly. She had just gotten in touch with Teddy, and he was expecting her at the house she had bought him close to the school.

Overall, it was turning out to be a good day for Rossi, he thought. Morgan was scowling at him, very aware of why Dave was feeling so relaxed this morning.

"Everyone to the briefing room, we just got a case." Hotch said, gathering everyone's attention.

"Since April of last year, eight women have gone missing in Tennessee. The bodies of two of them have just been found-" JJ started explaining, taking up all of David's attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the situation, Tracy? You sounded as if there was something more going on, on the phone." Vivian said, entering her office.

"It appears as if the cause of the fire was arson. There were derrogatory slurs painted on the side of the building last week, as well as another California store. Now, with the fire, police are concerned they are related." Tracy said, watching Vivian pack up her laptop, and other essentials.

Vivian paused. "So, this is a hate crime?" She asked. There was a large element of the population who were prejudiced against Wizards and Witches, and hate crimes were, unfortunately, nothing new.

"Possibly. Maybe not, though." Tracy said haltingly.

Vivian's gaze sharpened, pinning Tracy where she stood. "Spit it out, Trace." She said, wondering what was coming.

"There was a Dark Mark above the building."

"Well, shit." Could she never catch a break? Vivian thought.


End file.
